New Beginnings
by Keli T
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Flock has seen each other. Everyone has split up and gone off to live their lives. Fang's Flock still sticks together though. When Max plans a get together of both flocks, everyone is excited to see how much has changed. But when Max and Dylan arrive, they bring a surprise that no one could have guessed.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story. Please leave a review on how I did. Enjo 3**

** Chapter 1**

It has been 10 years since the Flock has been seen together in one place. They all live separate lives now, mostly. The last time they were together was at Max and Dylan's wedding. After the horrible tragedy in Paris, Max wanted to settle down. Dylan proposed to her a year after everyone started to "settle down". Max agreed on one condition, that it won't be a big wedding. Dylan was so happy to marry Max that he arranged the wedding, (not bad for a guy). Only a few months later they were married. Max sent out invitations to their wedding to Fang's so-called Flock; via Fang's Blog, but everyone but Fang comes.

Now Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max decide it's a good time to catch up. Max contacts Total and Akila, and Nudge. Fang invites all of his "Flock". Everyone is curious to see how everyone has changed. Fang is nervous to see Max for the first time in 12 years. How much has she changed? Will she look the same? Will she remember her feelings for him? Will Dylan still be with her?

Everyone agreed to meet at Dr. Valencia Martinez's house. Iggy was the first one there. Ella and him went to college together and were now thinking of having a wedding of their own. Then Gazzy and Nudge arrived. Nudge has been attending a FashionAcademy; Gazzy has been keeping her company. Total and Akila have been living with Dr. Martinez. Fang's Flock all arrive together. Max and Dylan were the last two arrive. But they didn't fly, and they weren't alone.

Max arrived in an old van, Dylan was driving. Max glanced in the back of the car and spoke to someone sitting in the back seat. The windows were tinted, so the Flock couldn't tell who she was talking to. By the time Dylan had parked the car, everyone was curious.

"Max and Dylan have arrived!" Nudge jumped up and down, while clapping her hands. She has grown a lot, even thought she is an adult she still has the mind of the young girl she used to be. Her hair has been straitened and she has grown a full head taller. Her skin still had that milk chocolate tint to it.

"'Bout time they arrived. All the food would have been gone if they arrived any later." Gazzy was leaning on the side of the house looking bored, but a suspicious gleam was in his eyes. His looks have defiantly gone from young boy to almost adult.

"MAX! MAX! You're finally here!" Ella came barreling out of the house, with Iggy right on her heels. Ella has grown little, she still is short and her hair is the same way it used to be. The only difference is that she wears makeup. Iggy has gotten taller (seems it wasn't impossible) and his hair needed a good cutting.

Total and Akila were getting older so they were slower than the others. Total has gotten some gray on his belly and nose. And his paws were starting to show some gray too. Akila, who is mostly white haired, isn't showing any gray, but her eyes are starting to get cloudy. Fang and his Flock stay mostly off to the side, not saying much.

Dylan helps Max out of the van, and when she is completely out, everyone sees the giant belly that is poking out from underneath her shirt. A wave of silence passes over everyone. Dylan hurries to the back seat and helps something out of a car seat. Two young kids spring out of the car. Both were so full of energy and life, it seemed unnatural.

"Hi. How is everyone?" After Dylan unloaded the bags, he did a quick sweep of his eyes, a habit he picked up from Max. "I see we are the last ones to arrive. Sorry we are a little late. Trixy and Calen wouldn't get in the car." Everyone was still speechless at Max's huge tummy and the two kids, who unmistakably looked like Max.

Ella was the first to break the silence when the boy walked over to her to show her two dandelions he found. "Thank you. They are lovely. What's your name?"

"My name is Calen. Mom told us we are meeting family today. Are you family?"

"I'm your Aunt Ella. It's a pleasure to meet you Calen."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ella looked bewildered at the boy's formality. He look like he was only 3 or 4, but he talked as if he were older.

"Are you going to introduce me, brother? Or am I the one who gets forgotten?" A small girl stood behind him, her hands on her hips. She had the expression that a drama queen gets when she doesn't get what she wants. "Well?"

"I'm sorry. This is my younger sister Trixy. Trixy this is Aunt Ella, Mom's sister." Calen spoke with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I know who she is. I just needed you to introduce us formally. Excuse me," she pushed past her brother to stand in front of me. "My name is Trixy, and as my brother over there stated, I am the youngest of us two. By only 10 months and 27 days though!"

"It's nice to meet you Trixy." Ella was surprised at how Trixy could speak in such a tone and be only a few years old.

"Trixy! Apologize to your brother this instant. You know better than to talk that way." Max scolded the little girl.

"Yes Mommy. I'm sorry Calen for being so rude to you. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you; we are brother and sister after all." The whole exchange seemed like something out of a movie. Kids don't normally act this way.

"Well we better get inside. These bags are getting heavy." Dylan made his way toward the house. "Are you coming, Hon?" Hon? No one has heard Max be called Hon, not even by Fang when they were dating.

"I don't want to go inside!" Yelled Calen. "It's so nice out here!" And with that last remark, Calen jumped at least 10 feet in the air and unfurled a set of golden wings.

Trixy followed in suit shortly after. The circled each other and dived and soared above them. Trixy showed off by doing a set of spins in mid-air and then did a cart-wheel. Calen shot off like a rocket and headed north-east. He then circled around and flew in a direct line heading for Trixy. At the last moment he dodged out-of-the-way, missing Trixy by inches.

"Dylan, can you get them?" Max looked worried as she eyed the two kids up in the sky. Dylan unfurled his wings and shot off into the sky. While Dylan tried to round-up the two trouble makers, Max grabbed the nearest two bags and made her way toward the house. Everyone reacted instantly.

Nudge offered to take the bag in Max's right hand, while Gazzy took the one in her left hand. Star grabbed two of the in one hand, and another in her other hand. Ella and Iggy held the door for everyone. Once Nudge put down the bag she was carrying she ran out the door to help Dylan. Max started to move the bags toward her room, when the rest of Fang's flock grabbed the bags and hauled them off toward her room. She thanked everyone for helping.

Nudge and Dylan were having difficulties trying to round-up the kids so everyone with wings went out to help. Max went to get a glass of water, when she noticed a dark figure standing by the fridge.

"Hi Fang," she spoke calmly and coolly. She couldn't help but notice his hand gripping the fridge door so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

"Max…" was all he said in reply. She knew something was bothering him. And she thought she knew what.

**Will Max ask what's wrong? Or will she hold back? Will the Flock be okay with the new adjustment of having Max being a mother? Find out in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind review Here is the second chapter :)**

* * *

"Max…" Was all Fang could reply.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Max was concerned for him, and the fridge door handle.

"Nothing," Max wasn't convinced.

"I know you better than that Fang. Tell me, what's wrong."

"Obviously I don't know you that well."

"What? What do you me-,"

"You're married and already have kids, Max! Last time I saw you, you would cringe at the idea of even being a mother. Now you come here with 2 kids and one more on the way…"

"Actually they're twins."

"I don't give a shit! I thought that you were gonna wait a few more years. Don't you want to live?"

"I have already lived, Fang. I have lived through so much. Angel died because of me! Jeb died trying to save us! I have already almost died multiple times. I'm almost 30, I want a family Fang. I want a family with Dylan. And now I have one."

"What the hell! You used to hate Dylan. Now you are married and ready to spend the rest of your life with him! What happened with the independent Max? Why are you all of a sudden so interested in Dylan?"

"Damn it Fang! He is my husband! I got married to him! I said my vows, we had a honeymoon. And now we have a family! People don't do that unless they love someone. Look at Ella and Iggy, they are happy together!"

"I know you don't love Dylan, at least not as much as you loved me!"

"What?! You fucking bastard! Don't you dare say that to me again, unless you want to see how 'independent' I can be!"

"Admit it Max, 15 years ago you imagined it would be me in Dylan's place. That I would be your husband, the father of your children! Admit it!" Fang and Max were at the point were they were almost screaming at each other.

"How dare you!" That's when Max swung. Her open hand connected with the side of Fang's face with a loud smack. Fang stepped back from the impact and took a second to comprehend what just happened. "How dare you imply that I would want it different. How dare you think that I would want you any more! How dare you even question my love for Dylan!" That was the last straw, Max reared back and swung with all her might. Her fist connected with his head. His head jerked to one side and his body followed. Before she could do anything more her arms were pinned behind her.

Max II, or Maya, had her pinned so she couldn't move. Fang stood up slowly, a hand rubbing the spot on his jaw were Max punched him.

"Let her go!" Dylan was in the kitchen now, ripping Maya's hands off of Max. He looked at Fang and punched him in the gut. "What the hell did you do!?" Maya went to attack Dylan, but Dylan was ready for her. She reared back her leg, ready to kick, when Dylan used Fang's body as a shield. Instead of kicking Dylan in the gut, Maya got Fang right in the groin. Fang doubled over into the fetal position, clutching his balls.

"Fang! Ohmygod! I am so sorry!" Maya ran to Fang's side. She knelt over his body afraid to touch him. "You," she stood up and looked directly at Max, "you caused this. You filthy whore! Why couldn't you have just stayed away?! Why couldn't you have left us alone?! We were perfectly fine without you! And now look what you've done!"

"I caused this?! I CAUSED THIS!? You Bitch! He started this whole fucking mess! He forced me to punch him! How dare you even IMPLY that I caused this!" But right when I was about to swing, one of the babies gave a strong kick into my ribcage. "Oh!" Before I even realized what was happening, I was on my knees clutching my stomach.

"Max!" Dylan rushed to her side, and Fang took a step toward her. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. One of the babies kicked hard, that's all." Max was trembling in Dylan's arms.

"Well at least your little son-of-a-bitch can hurt you enough. Maybe he will turn on you when he's out." Maya smirked.

"Why you little-," Dylan stood up to confront Maya. Fang stood defensively in front of Maya. Maya, who thought she didn't need protecting, stepped in front of Fang.

"Hey guys, Dr. Martinez just arrived home and she-, oh are we interrupting something?" Star stood at the entrance with Kate and Ratchet behind her. "Dr. Martinez wanted to know if hot dogs sound good. We can come back later and let you four finish up?"

"No, we're finished. Hot dogs sound awesome. Thanks Star." Max stood up, a little winded, but hanging in there. Dylan helped her out of the house and into the back yard.

Once everyone was in the back yard, Dr. Martinez started to grill the hot dogs. Calen and Trixy were already up in the air again, playing tag with Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total. Surprisingly Iggy has dodged every attack that the little kids have tried to do. Ella sat at the table watching Iggy with love. Akila also had a look of love, kind-of. Star was helping Dr. Martinez grill the Tofu dogs. Ratchet was sitting by a huge set of speakers listening to music with Kate. Both were cuddling with each other and watching the others fly around in the sky. Dylan seated Max at the table and quickly grabs a bottle of water from the giant cooler by the door.

Once the hot dogs were done, Dr. Martinez called everyone down for dinner. While everyone ate, Dr. Martinez talked mostly with me and Ella. When Dr. Martinez asked Ella what she is gonna do after college, Ella beamed with joy.

"Well after college I'm gonna…"

* * *

**What will Ella do? Find out in the next chapter.**

** Also thanks so much for everyone's comments. It makes me so excited to see so many people reading my work. I'll try to respond to all of your comment. Thanks so muc **

**Hugs and Kisses,**

** Keli T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews have helped greatly :) :) :) :) Everyone who has written a review, Thank you! All of your reviews and comments really help me as a writer. Enjoy chapter 3. 3 3 3 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Dr. Martinez asked Ella what she is gonna do after college, Ella beamed with joy.

"Well after college I'm gonna…" Only Dr. Martinez, Max, Dylan, and Iggy seemed interested in what she was about to say. "I was thinking of moving back here and getting a job at the veterinarian hospital. It would be fun, working with animals."

"That's great dear! I'm so looking forward to you moving back here. Do you need a place to stay? Or do you have arrangements? I could keep your room clean and you could stay there." Dr. Martinez looked overjoyed, but also worried.

"It's alright Mom. I'm gonna rent an apartment. I've got enough money for the first years rent plus extra."

"Well okay, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come down and live here." Dr. Martinez gave herself an assuring nod of her head.

Dinner went great. Calen showed off how many hot dogs he could eat in an hour (5 ½), while Trixy drank about 4 bottles of water. Trixy was defiantly going to have to go to the bathroom later. After dinner, everyone helped clean up, and then everyone settled themselves into the living room.

"Calen, how old are you?" Nudge asked. Max did a quick sweep of the room, noticing the absence of Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, Fang, Holden, and Ratchet. All the guys have left, leaving the girls to the entertainment provided by a little boy.

"I'm almost 6! I'll be 6 next month. I told Mommy I wanted to see how high she can fly for my birthday. Daddy always talks about the "good old days" when Mommy could fly higher than a plane! Mommy says she can't fly till the babies are out of her." Calen had a look of disappointment on his face.

"When is your due date, Max?" Ella asked, her eyes not leaving Trixy as she does tricks on the living room floor.

"In two weeks. I wanted to be able to see everyone before they popped out. I do miss flying, though. When I only had one of them in me at a time, I could fly. Not very well, but I could still fly. Now with two, my equilibrium is off. I tried a few weeks ago, but I only got about 25 feet into the air. Dylan had to catch me when I fell."

Calen had his golden wings unfurled. He had his mother's eyes, but his father's good looks. Trixy also had her wings unfurled, but instead of golden, they were a light caramel colored. The soft downy feathers were white, but the tips of her wings were dark caramel. All together, her wings seemed to have an eerie glow to them. You can't help but wondering if there is a lining on the edges of her wings. They draw you in. Trixy looked every bit like Max. She seemed the exact younger image of Max.

"Hey everyone, come on outside. Gazzy and Iggy want to show you something." Holden came running in. His eyes were full of excitement, as if any more excitement filtered into the air, he might explode. "Come on, comeoncomeoncomeon!" He ushered everyone outside. "Everyone has to be on the roof." He started to climb but failed miserably. Kate lifted him up with ease. And then Kate lifted up Star, then Ella. She held her hand out. Max declined. Max stood back about 15 feet and took a running start. The roof of the house was only about 20 feet up. Before she got pregnant, she could do that with ease. Now, flying was difficult. When she got 10 feet from the house she unfurled her wings. She gave a few experimental flaps before jumping into the air and pushing down. The first 5 feet were wobbly, but she evened out a bit. She flew just enough to fly above the house and aim to land. But at the last moment as she angled herself to land, Max felt a fierce kick inside of her. The force caused her to lose all her focus in landing and she started to fall.

Then out of nowhere a shot of dark feathers sprang into her view. Strong arms grabbed Max's waist and held her close. Max's arms went directly to hang on to her savior's neck. When her feet were firmly planted on the rooftop, Max let go. She expected to see Dylan's face, but was unprepared for Fang's face to come into view.

"Max, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" Dylan dropped what he was doing and ran over to wrap his arms protectively around his wife. "Thank you for catching her."

"It was nothing." Fang just shrugged and walked off. He joins Maya on the edge of the roof their feet dangling over the top.

While everyone sat down on the roof, Max found comfort in Dylan's arms. She always liked how they felt around her. How they curved perfectly across her back. Or how when they hug, Dylan's hands are always near the place where her wings meet the skin. As soon as everyone was settled on the rooftop, Gazzy talked into a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the best damn show you will ever see. I suggest you refrain from flash photography and some parts of the show might be scary for children and some women. So sit back and enjoy. Oh and feel free to 'Oooh' and 'Ahh' whenever the urge hits you." Gazzy then put down the microphone and signaled to Ratchet who was far off into the distance.

Before Max could second-guess what Gazzy had planned, the sky burst into hundreds of colored lights. Everything looked magnificent! Every set of fireworks looked like a beautiful jewel in the night sky. Max couldn't help but look at Dylan. His face stared in wonder as he watched the fireworks display. He looked quickly down at Max, and he leaned forward.

"Gross, Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!" Trixy's high-pitched voice cut through the loud boom of the fireworks. Everyone's head turned toward their direction. Max felt awkward so she resumed to watching the fireworks.

By the time the fireworks were done, the air was thick with smoke. Everyone quick jumped (or flew) off the roof. Max was worried that if she jumped, would she hurt herself in the process. Before she could dwell anymore on the matter, Kate called up to her.

"Max are you gonna take all night? I'm ready to catch you when you're ready to jump!" Max was relieved yet scared. So she just ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped off. Kate was ready, as she promised. She caught Max without any trouble.

It was already dark and the kids were starting to get tired. Dr. Martinez gave the room next to Max's to the kids. The kids refused to go to bed, so Max and Dylan had to force them by dragging them to their rooms and locking the door. Max and Dylan returned looking slightly winded.

As Max got up to go get a drink of water a sharp pain rocketed through her mid-section…

* * *

**What will happen to Max? Are the babies coming? Or did something go wrong? Find out in Chapter 4**

**Please leave a review. And thank you for reading:):):)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. 3**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Max got up to go get a drink of water a sharp pain rocketed through her mid-section. She dropped to the floor clutching her round belly. Another pain echoed in her body. Everyone moved in an instant. Dylan was crouched over her, Ella was standing over Dylan with Nudge beside her, Star and Kate were on Max's other side, Gazzy stood at Max's feet with Holden behind him, Dr. Martinez was at Max's head. The only two people who didn't really move, was Fang and Maya. They stood up from their cozy place on the couch and were standing in front of the couch.

"I think she is having contractions," Dr. Martinez said, her medical experience coming in handy. "We need to get her to a hospital, or at least my office." Without another word, Dylan scooped Max into his arms and ran toward the door. Dr. Martinez was right behind him with car keys in her hands. "Ella, will you be able to look after Calen and Trixy?"

"Sure, no problem," Ella was already on her way to tell the two kids that their mom was getting ready to have kids.

Dylan was able to get Max into Dr. Martinez's car without any trouble. "I'm gonna meet you there. I'll be faster at flying, and I'll be able to see if anyone is at your office at this time." He took off, not needing a running start.

"Max are you going to be able to hold it till we get to my office?" Dr. Martinez asks while holding a death grip on the steering wheel and breaking more than a few driving rules. She drove through 2 red lights already and is at least 30 miles over the speed limit. Dr. Martinez looked worried as she sped to the veterinarian's office. "Okay were here."

Dylan was already there. He helped Max out of the car and carried her into the building.

"Dylan, I have legs. I can walk, you know."

"You shouldn't walk, you could hurt yourself." Dylan was this nervous the first to times. He wouldn't even let her hold a glass of water.

Dr. Martinez walked into a room and flipped on a light switch. "Okay here we go. Dylan, would you please place Max on the bed over there. One of my closest friends who also work here is coming by and helping us. I'll need a nurse to help clean off the babies."

"Val? Are you here? What room are you in?" A feminine voice called out from the hall.

"In here Tia!" An older woman, about Dr. Martinez's age walked in. She was already in her uniform. She quickly put on gloves and came to stand right beside Max. "Dylan will you go sit over there." She pointed to a chair by a window.

While Dylan got himself situated on the chair, Dr. Martinez and Tia helped Max out of her jeans and underwear. They propped pillows up around her so she could lie down properly.

"Okay Max, we are gonna have you start pushing. Are you ready?"

About an hour later, Max was laying down exhausted. Dylan was holding her hand. Dr. Martinez and Tia were cleaning off the healthy twins, one boy and one girl.

Dr. Martinez first brought in the little boy. "Here is the boy; everything seems to be in order. He is healthy and he is hungry so you might want to feed him." Dr. Martinez laid the boy firmly in Max's arms. He had the cutest cheeks, they were so chubby and round. His little fists were clenched and his eyes were closed. Max pulled back the blanket, that was wrapped around him, and saw a pair of light brown wings. He wouldn't be able to fly for a year or so, in that time he would have to wait with his sister.

There was a small bottle of formula on the table beside Max. It took her sometime to coax the little boy to drink some. He was almost finished with the bottle when Dr. Martinez and Tia walked in with the little girl.

"This one is healthy too. She just was a little fussy, but that is good also." Dr. Martinez handed the little girl to Dylan. Tia ran off to get another bottle of formula, seeing that the little boy had eaten all of his.

Dylan pulled back the blanket enough to show Max that the little girl had two wings also. Once Dylan was able to get a bottle for the little girl, Max and him started to think of names.

"I was thinking for the boy 'Lucas' and for the girl 'Isabella'." Max offered with an adoring smile.

"I think it's the most perfect names for the two, our Lucas and Isabella." Dylan adoringly gave the two a hug, and then he gave his wife a hug.

Before long, a loud noise was coming from the hall. And before Max could ask what it was, Trixy and Calen poked their heads into the doorway.

"See I told you! Mommy and Daddy did have the kids!" Calen ran into the room and looked over the side of the bed. "They look so squishy!"

"Well of coarse they look squishy. That's how all babies look!" Trixy was standing right next to her brother, looking at the two babies. "What are their names? And are they two boys? Or two girls? Or are they one boy and one girl? Tell us Mommy!"

Everyone else slowly pilled into the room. Nudge had an apologetic look on her face. Gazzy was right behind her. Ella and Iggy were next, followed by Star. Kate and Ratchet followed close behind Star. And Total and Akila trotted in next. Fang and Maya were the last.

"I told them we should wait for morning, but everyone insisted that we should come now." Nudge explained.

"Thank you all for coming. Let me introduce the two newest members of our family. This is Lucas," Max held up the little boy, "and this is Isabella," Dylan held up the little girl.

"Welcome Lucas and Isabella." Everyone welcomed the two babies.

"We need to let Max get some rest. So everyone lets go, there are some refreshments downstairs in the lobby." Dr. Martinez ushered everyone out of the room except for Dylan, Calen, and Trixy.

"Mommy, are you tired?" Calen asked.

"Yes, I am very tired."

"Then you need to sleep." Dylan answered for Calen. He kissed her forehead and laid Isabella down in the little crib. He then took Lucas and put him next to Isabella. "Good night, love." He kissed Max's forehead and took the kids with him out of the room. He turned off the light and closed the door. It took Max only a few moments to fall asleep.

* * *

** Sorry there wasn't a cliff-hanger on this one today. I hope you still want to read the rest of the chapters though. Thanks for reading and I will try to get back to any reviews I get. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading :) Enjoy3 3 3 3**

* * *

Chapter 5

A bird outside chirped noisily, waking Max up. It has been almost a week since Lucas and Isabella were born. The Flock loves the kids, and have been holding the newborns pretty much the whole time. Nudge has helped with changing the dipper multiple times, Gazzy has fed Lucas. Gazzy has also bonded with Lucas, calling him "the younger brother he never had". Ella has attached herself to Max's side; she is always making sure that Max is 100% comfortable. Iggy has been keeping Dylan busy, so he can't bother Max too much. Star has been helping with feeding and vomit duty. She helps clean up the kids when their meal goes north instead of south. Holden just stands by for damage control. Kate and Ratchet run to the store when they are low on supplies; such as diapers, formula, wipes. Fang and Maya are usually off somewhere alone.

Max hasn't flown since the kids have been born and she has been itching to get airborne. Dylan was so cautious when she was pregnant with the twins, now he just is over protective. He wouldn't let her even stretch out her wings at the office. Max planned to go flying after dinner, to feel the warm sun on her outstretched wings. That is, if Dylan would even let her.

"Oh great… Star! I need your help, Isa threw up again!" Nudge was holding Isabella (Isa for short) at arms length. A yellow liquid was running down the front of her shirt. Star ran in, and had Isabella out of Nudge's arms before she could finish the sentence. Star ran toward the bathroom, going through the same process that she goes through every time a kid throws up. She quickly stripped Isabella down to her diaper; put the freshly-puked-on clothes in the hamper; and then proceeded to washing Isabella down with a warm washcloth. Nudge went to her room and changed shirts, not bothering to close the door.

Gazzy was walking by, to put Lucas down for a nap when he saw Nudge walking around in just a bra.

"Um, Nudge." Nudge turned around. Still oblivious to the fact that she was standing only in a pair of shorts and a hot pink bra.

"Ya," she faced him.

"Where's your shirt?" Gazzy asked with a smirk on his face, pointing at Nudges hot pink bra.

"My shirt? It's right- Gazzy!" She quickly slammed the door in his face. The impact almost woke Lucas up. Gazzy walked off shushing Lucas back to sleep.

Isabella went to sleep shortly after her brother did, and Star set them next to each other in the crib. After the two littlest ones were asleep, Trixy and Calen were starting to doze off. They were playing with Ratchet and Holden, when Calen took a huge yawn. Ratchet then took him to a bed room and laid him down on the bed. Kate took Trixy and put her on her bed.

It was really boring without any kids to watch or play with, so the Flock (plus Fang's Flock) settled down to watch some TV. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon by now, so Max went out to go stretch her wings. Once she was outside she unfurled her wings and gave a few experimental flaps. She was glad to be alone for a few minutes. Now days she is watched and monitored closely. The afternoon sun filled the air filled pores in her wings making them feel like heaven. All of a sudden the need to fly was so unbearable that she took a few running step before launching into the air. Without any kids inside her, she felt as if she were flying like old times, except she wasn't running for her life.

She rocketed up into the clouds, and soared on top of them. Loving the way the wind felt around her. She couldn't believe how she was able to go all this time without flying. She flew in and out of clouds, getting wet in the process. She did swoops and dives as she flew in circles. Nearing the end of her flight she let out a big "WOOHOO!" as she folded her wings and started to free fall down the ground bellow. She felt her heart racing in her chest as the ground came closer into view.

Right before she could splat against the grass, she unfurled her wings and shot strait up again. A smile was permanently etched onto her face as she circled around in the sky. Her wings were starting to hurt, a result from a good exercises, so she decided to head back to the house. She slowly descended back to the ground.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Max took a deep breath. She felt the beads of sweat start to form on the edge of her hair line, and she started to feel the slow ache of muscles after a workout. She felt whole again, before she felt as if a part of her was missing, now that she flew, she felt whole again.

"Mommy, you flew!" Trixy squealed as she rushed forward and gave Max a hug. "You were amazing!" Max turned around to see everyone standing on the porch. They have been watching her fly for the past 15 minutes. Ella had a look of pure awe on her face, Star and Kate matched it. Holden eyes were as big as saucers, and Ratchet looked bored. Nudge and Gazzy had a look like she-can-still-fly-like-that! Dylan had the lovey-dovey look in his eyes that said yes-I-married-her. Fang was starring at her outstretched wings as if he has never seen them before. Maya looked furious and dumbfounded at the same time. Total was looking proudly at Max, and Akila didn't look at Max in any special way. The only person who didn't seem fazed by Max's amazing flying was the only blind one, Iggy.

"Can someone tell me what she did? Please," Iggy was begging to know what had just happed. When no one answered his plea, he let out an exasperated sigh and went back into the house. Ella was able to pull her gaze from Max long enough to run after her boyfriend.

"Max, I didn't know you could still fly like that. Hell, I can't do any tricks anymore." Gazzy was still looking at her with that sort of awe look.

"When was the last time you flew like that?" Asked Nudge.

"Oh I don't know, a few weeks or so before I became pregnant with Lucas and Isabella.

"Wow…" replied Nudge and Gazzy. They walked back into the house, in sort of a daze. Dylan walked over to Max and whispered in her ear how wonderful she is and took the kids hands and led them inside.

Kate, Star, Holden, and Ratchet all commented on her flying, and then went inside for dinner.

Maya and Fang were the only two still outside with Max.

Maya was the first to speak.

"Max I want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago. It was rude of me to attack your husband. Please forgive me." Maya is supposed to be Max's clone, and Max usually never apologizes. Max realizing that Maya apologized, she accepted the apology.

Maya left Max and Fang alone in the front yard.

Big mistake.

"You still fly okay." Fang said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay? Let's see you be pregnant for 9 month not being able to fly. I did more than 'okay'."

"Fine, you did well, but you have lost some of your edge." Fang was critiquing Max on her flying! Max started to have smoke come out of her ears.

"Well if you're so great, let's see you fly like I did."

"Nah, I'm too tired. Plus I don't want to hurt your ego by out flying you." That did it. Max lunged at Fang and was able to pin him down without him even being able to blink.

"HA! Obviously you lost your fighting edge. I guess I'm better at two things; flying and fighting." She released Fang from her hold.

"You do realize you're still pretty hot when you get an ego boost." Max stopped short for a moment.

"What did you say?"

"Well not as sexy as Maya, damn that girl has some moves, but you still are pretty hot." Wait, was he critiquing her body? Max blushed.

"You did not just say my clone is sexy, and I'm not. We are exactly alike!"

"No, I don't think you are exactly alike. Maya at least let me have sex with her after we started to go out. You only had interests in kissing me. So obviously she is a better person all together."

"You did not just rank Maya above me because she slept with you!"

"I kinda did. She listens more than you. All you seemed to care about when we were dating was "save the world" and "protect the humans", you never seemed to care about me. You always did the talking; you never asked how I felt, or what I was thinking about. It was always about you."

"When we were dating the world was in danger! People could have died if we didn't take action. Many people did die. Remember Paris, remember how Angel died. Or how hundreds of people could have died."

"Maybe if you listened to me that day, Angel could still be alive. She could be your little girl and all." Max stopped breathing for a moment.

"D-d-did you just say I'm the reason why Angel is dead! She died to save all those people! Her death was tragic and horrible! If anyone, it's you to blame! You could have saved her! Instead you had to make sure the rest of us were out, we would have gotten out just fine! And now you dare tell me that Angel's death is on my hands! You Fucking Bustard!" Max couldn't take it anymore; instead of attacking she launched herself into the air, without even a running start. Fang followed closely behind.

Max sensed that Fang was close behind, so she angled her wings and shot off. She hasn't flown this face in a while. And she knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up. She flew for about five minutes before resting on a ledge in a canyon.

Fang landed right beside her.

"This conversation isn't done."

"Oh yes it is! I don't want to see your damn face ever again. Leave me alone, Fang! Just go away." Max tried to fly away but ended up, having her foot grabbed by Fang. Fang gave a slight tug, and pulled Max down.

"You know you don't mean that. You love me too much." He gave her a cocky grin.

"Fang, I have a husband, and four children waiting for me back at the house. I don't love you. Maya loves you, and you love Maya. Go back to her."

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Kiss me, just one kiss Max. That's all I ask." Then Fang started to lean toward Max. Max reared back and punched him in the jaw. "What the-"

Max then did a curved kick and sent him sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't you dare ever ask me to kiss you again! If you do, I will tell Dylan. And then you will have a very pissed off husband on your hands." With that she rocketed off into the setting sun.

* * *

**Thank you so much for readin Please leave a review. All your reviews have been really helping me.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Kel 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six :) sorry it took me a while to write. Please leave a review if there is anything you do or don't like**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't put this in the first chapters, but I do not own the Maximum Ride series. I am just a writer who enjoys the stories of Maximum Ride.**

**Also a shout out to Courtney DiLaurentis for helping me write these chapters. Hugs and Kisses Courtney, thanks so much for your support :) 3**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Kiss me, just one kiss Max. That's all I ask." Then Fang started to lean toward Max. Max reared back and punched him in the jaw. "What the-"

Max then did a curved kick and sent him sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't you dare ever ask me to kiss you again! If you do, I will tell Dylan. And then you will have a very pissed off husband on your hands." With that she rocketed off into the setting sun.

Max landed not-as-quietly-as-she-hoped on the porch. The kids came streaking out of the house.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Uncle Gazzy caught us!" Trixy held open her palm. Inside was a little lizard with green strips. "Aunt Nudge said it was rare and that we could keep it."

"Aunt Nudge didn't say that! She said to ask Mom if we could keep it. Ouch!" Calen shimmied away from Trixy, who punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Can we keep him Mommy?" Trixy looked up at Max sweetly. "Please!"

"Fine, kids. Where is your father?" Max looked inside the house and wasn't able to see Fang.

"He is in the bedroom with Isabella. She wasn't falling asleep." Calen said behind his sister.

"Alright, ask Aunt Ella for a jar to put him in." Max pointed to the lizard still in Trixy's hand. Max pushed past the kids and made her way to the bedroom.

She could hear Dylan singing through the closed door. His voice had some sort of charm to it that always made people want to listen. Max quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sang Dylan through the closed door. Max slowly opened the door to peer inside. Isabella had her eyes shut, Lucas was sleeping in the crib, and Dylan was holding Isabella and rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. "Is something wrong?" Dylan quit his singing voice when he saw Max's face.

"Nothing is wrong, at least not now anyway."

"Max, tell me. Something is bothering you."

"Well Fang…"

"What about Fang? Did he do something to you?" Dylan's voice rose in concern. He put Isabella down beside her brother.

"Well, he um, tried to…"

"What did he try to do?"

"He um, tried to… kiss me." Dylan stopped breathing. Max was worried that he would yell and wake the kids up. He never was abusive, ever.

"Oh, okay. Well then…" Dylan stood up and walk out of the room. Max followed him, shutting the door behind her.

Dylan stomped through the house looking pissed. He found Ratchet sitting in a corner, Kate on his lap. Dylan went over and practically growled at Ratchet.

"Where is Fang?"

"I don't-"

"You tell me where Fang is right now. I know you know where he is."

"Fine, he is up on the roof with Maya." Dylan stormed out of the house and flew up to the roof top. There was a big crash and some scuffling noises on the roof. Max and the rest of the family ran outside to see what was happening.

"How dare you try to kiss my wife!" Dylan had Fang pinned down by the neck. "I married her you insolent bastard! You have no claim to her! You can't just order her to kiss you and think that you will get away with it." Fang was trying to pry Dylan off of him. But his actions were getting weak. Dylan was holding Fang so he couldn't breathe.

Out of nowhere, Maya swings up and kicks Dylan on the side of the head. Dylan wasn't even confused as he let go of his grip on Fang and swung at Maya. Fang took this opportunity to strike Dylan. Max flew up and grabbed Fangs fist before it could connect with Dylan's shoulder, and twisted it. Fang's knees gave out and he was down in mere seconds. Dylan was having difficulties trying to fight Maya. Max gave Fang one final push to insure that he stayed down, and then went to go help her husband. In one final move, Max brought down Maya in a headlock.

Dylan didn't seemed finish with Fang yet. Max went up to restrain him, and was able to get him to calm down before he did something he would later regret. Dylan's final move was spitting on Fang and calling him dirty filth.

Max followed Dylan down to the ground. His eyes were full of hatred and anger; it scared Max to see him like this. She put a hand on his face and reassured him that they would be leaving soon and will be able to go back to their house in North Dakota. Dylan gave her a weak smile and went back inside. Max stayed outside for a few moments longer, and ushered everyone else inside. She gave Fang a disappointed look before she went inside also.

Later that night at dinner, everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Fang had some bruises showing up on his chin and forehead, but other than that no one was harmed. Everyone helped clean up, and do dishes. Soon they were outside looking at the stars. Dylan and Max were cuddled up together with Trixy and Calen smashed in between them. Max was holding Lucas and Dylan was holding Isabella. Everyone was talking about how soon their time together was soon gonna end. Then Iggy cleared his throat, signaling to everyone to shut up and listen.

"I feel that tonight is as good as a night as ever. So I would like a happy moment to come out of today." Iggy said as he knelt down on one knee in front of Ella. "Ella dear, I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I hope that you do too, because I have one question for you." Iggy took a deep breath. "Does anyone smell bacon?" Everyone was confused for a moment; Iggy was so close to asking Ella to marry him. "Am I the only one? Well alright, the real question I want to ask you Ella, love. Will you marry me?" Ella looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around Iggy and cried. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Iggy pulled out a small black box.

"I was worried that you would have said no. But now I am positive that you want this." He showed her the beautiful diamond ring. For a blind guy, Iggy sure had some good taste in wedding ring. Everyone looked at the ring with wonder.

"Max! I'm getting married!" Max's half-sister ran up to her and gave her a life-threatening squeeze. "Oh I am so happy! I can't believe it took you 10 years to ask me! Gosh, most men would only wait a few months!" Everyone laughed. Iggy and Ella looked like the cutest couple as they snuggled together underneath the stars.

* * *

**I know it wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I had a lot of people asking me if Iggy and Ella were gonna get married or not. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be here within the next few days :)** **Please leave a review and thank you for all your kind advice :) Also I will try to do shout outs to anyone who leaves a review. Courtney has helped me greatly and I thank her for that:)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here is Chapter 7 :)**

**And also as promised I am doing another shout out to Lori Mae-Vernon. Thank you Lori for helping me with ideas and other assets to the story. You have helped made this story possible from the very beginning and have supported me through out the entire process.**

**Please leave a review. Hugs and Kisse 3**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Max! I'm getting married!" Max's half-sister ran up to her and gave her a life-threatening squeeze. "Oh I am so happy! I can't believe it took you 10 years to ask me! Gosh, most men would only wait a few months!" Everyone laughed. Iggy and Ella looked like the cutest couple as they snuggled together underneath the stars.

Soon everyone went to bed, that day had been a long one and everyone was very tired. Max and Dylan took the kids to bed.

"I'm happy for Ella. She will soon find out the joys of marriage." Max gave Dylan a kiss. "And the pleasures," Max said with a grin.

Dylan picking up on her mood deepens the kiss. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. Max loved it when Dylan kissed her like this. Even though they have been married for the past 10 years, Max always felt as if everything was the first. The first kiss, the first touch, the first night. Max smiled in memory of their honeymoon. She had been nervous that night, but Dylan had her relax. It took them four years to finally have kids though. But Max wouldn't have had it any other way.

"M-M-Mommy?" Trixy mumbled in her sleep. Max broke away from Dylan. Slightly out of breath she asked what was wrong. "Nothing, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure honey, I'll get you a glass." Before Max could protest, Dylan got up and made his way toward the kitchen.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, Trixy."

"Do you love Daddy?"

"I do love him, very much."

"Does Daddy love you too?"

"I sure hope so." Max laughed quietly. She knew that Dylan loved her. He wouldn't have gotten married to her if he didn't.

"Will we have to leave soon?"

"Probably, we need to get back home. Don't you want to see your friends again?"

"I like it here. Here I can play with people like me. At home, no one is like me. Other than my family, of course." Max played with Trixy's hair.

"You will be able to see them again. I promise, Mommy just needs to get home. She misses home."

"So we will come back?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I brought water." Dylan brought a cold glass in from the kitchen. It was filled with ice water. "Careful." He warned when Trixy almost tipped the glass too far. She downed the glass and gave it back to Dylan. He put the glass back down on the end table by the bed. "Goodnight, Trixy."

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy." And then Dylan and Max walked out of the bedroom.

They went to the couch and snuggled up, they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Max and Dylan were packing up everything. It was time for them to go back home. They missed North Dakota, the open air, the green plains. They wanted to go back home. However that was not the case with Trixy and Calen.

"I WILL NOT GO HOME!" Trixy was screaming at Max when she asked her to please gather her toys. "I want to stay here!"

"If you stay here, how will you be able to see your old friends?" Max tried to sway Trixy's mind.

"I will make new friends!" Trixy stubbornly crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well if you don't want to go home, then I guess you won't be able to help Isabella grow up. Didn't you always want a younger sister to talk to?" Trixy's face softened a little at the idea, but then hardened.

"Aunt Ella will have a baby soon and that can be my little sister!"

"Aunt Ella isn't going to stay long either."

"Well than I'll live with Grandma! I don't want to ever go home! Never, ever, ever!"

"Well if you never come home then I guess I can't make you that huge cake you wanted for your birthday." That did it. Trixy had a look of utter defeat.

"Fine, I'm coming. Just let me pack my toys." Max walked off with a victorious smile on her face.

Dylan was having difficulties trying to shove the extra bags into the trunk.

"Let me guess; Trixy didn't want to go home, you laid down the birthday cake card, she gave up. Am I right?" Dylan guessed.

"Yup, you nailed it pretty much."

"Score one for Max, the rebels: zero." Dylan had a goofy grin on his face.

"The rebels? I didn't know we had a nickname for them yet."

"I've been thinking while you were packing. I'm down to 'the rebels' or 'the twerps'. You can decide. I think 'the rebels' is better, it makes them sound dangerous."

"Just what we need, kids that sound dangerous."

"Gazzy used to be dangerous. And he was only a kid."

"USED TO BE?! I'm STILL dangerous." Gazzy yelled from the inside of the house.

"Oh yes, lets not forget the pyro. He probably is armed right now. EVERYONE INSIDE THE HOUSE, DUCK!" Max yelled to the people inside. There were several chortles of laughter from within the walls of the house. After Max was able to stop laughing she rounded up the kids.

Trixy was able to fit all of her toys and some of Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies into her toy bag. Calen was munching on one cookie, two more in his hands when he exited the house. Max was wondering where they got the cookies, when a waft of vanilla scented air seeped from the house. Max followed her nose to the kitchen. In front of her was a plate _piled _with homemade chocolate chip cookies. Max's mouth was soon dripping with saliva.

"Max, you are going to take some cookies with you, aren't you?" Dr. Martinez was standing by the oven with two gallon bags filled with cookies. "I have one more batch in the oven, I'm gonna pack one more bag for you to take with you."

"Oh Mom, thank you!" Max ran over and gave her mother a hug.

Once the cookies, and every bag possible, were in the car, Max and her family set out for good byes_. _Total and Akila were the first to say goodbye.

"Max, it has been great seeing you again. I speak for both myself and my darling Akila." Total looked adoringly at Akila. He gave Max a bow before walking to stand with Dr. Martinez by the door.

"Don't you dare forget about your other family. That includes us, you know!" Nudge came up and gave Max a hug that nearly crushed her. Gazzy was just behind her.

"Ya, don't forget about us Max. Also look at the sky as you drive away, okay. Iggy and I wanted to make a proper goodbye." Max was worried that he would try to blow something up in mid air, but settled on the idea that it was probably just a firework display.

"Max, you will come to my wedding won't you?" Ella impatiently asked Max. "I don't want my maid of honor to miss the biggest day of my life!" She gave Max a smile and a hug.

"Really? I'm gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Yup! You get to wear pink!" Ella gave a few short jumps and claps.

"Oh pink! How will I survive?!" Max feigned fainting.

"Oh quit that. It won't be so bad. Just make it there on time."

"Alright, I love you sis!"

"I love you too, Max." Ella gave Max one last hug before going to go stand by Dr. Martinez.

Star came up next and gave Max a punch in the shoulder.

"Keep him on his toes. Always do the unexpected. But don't have any more kids, which is expected!" Star laughed as Max turned beet red. "It's good to see you again Max. I hope we can catch up soon." She gave Max a hug before letting Kate and Ratchet say their goodbyes.

"Do exactly as Star says. Always keep him on his toes." Kate laughed; Ratchet just let Kate do the talking. "You have helped us realize that we want a better life too. You helped us make the decision to have kids and get married. Hopefully you will come visit us too, sometime."

"Ya, when you need babysitters, we will be the first ones who you will be calling." Ratchet joked before walking over to say his goodbyes to Dylan.

"Thank you Max. I'm gonna miss you." Kate gave Max a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going over to stand by Star.

Iggy came from around the house, covered in what look liked soot, and whispered something into Gazzy's ear. Gazzy looked worried and ran around back. Iggy instead of following Gazzy came to say his goodbyes.

"Well, Max, old pal of mine! Come over her and give me a hug." Iggy opened his arms and beckoned for Max to give him a hug.

"Um Iggy, your covered in black stuff so how bout I just give you a hand shake instead?" Max offered.

"Fine, whatever," Iggy shrugged as he stuck out his hand instead. But as soon as Max put her hand into Iggy's, Iggy pulled her against him. "Ahh, there is that hug I wanted. I knew you would deliver sooner than later, Max." Iggy had a stupid smile on his face as Max detached herslef from his messy embrace.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that Iggy. And I hope to see you at your wedding."

"Aw Max, you are gonna make a blind man cry. You make it sound as if our lives were still in danger."

"Well considering that Gazzy is behind the house with probably more explosives than any of us would be capable of having; I believe our lives are in danger." Iggy and Max laughed, along with the rest of the two Flocks.

"Well then, I better get back there and hope he doesn't pull the wrong trigger and end up blowing us all off the map." Iggy gave Max one last hug and jogged around to the back of the house. We all heard him yell "no Gazzy! Don't flip the blue one!" a couple of times.

Next Holden walked up.

"Nice seeing you again Max. Even though I don't know you that well." Holden gave her an awkward hug before moving on to go say his goodbyes to Dylan.

Fang and Maya were the last two.

"Max, it's good to see you again." Maya held out a hand and Max took it. They shook hands, enjoying the peace.

"I guess it's good to see you too." Max replied. Maya let go of Fang's hand and went to go say goodbye to Dylan.

"I guess we are saying goodbye again, Max." Fang broke the awkward silence.

"Ya, except that this time I'm leaving."

"Not really. Maya and I are gonna head after you and your new Flock leave."

"Well don't let me get in your way."

"Oh don't worry. I won't." Fang gave a small smirk before going on to say his goodbye to Dylan. Max saw Dylan's hands turn into fists and a muscle in his jaw jerked.

Too soon, all of the goodbyes were done. Max didn't want to leave her family, but she knew that she wasn't leaving all of her family. She was leaving with her family also. She blew kisses at everyone as Dylan stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.

Just as Gazzy had instructed, Max looked to the sky. Fireworks lit up the sky and soon formed words: BYE MAXIMUM AND DYLAN! A huge red heart surrounded the 'MAXIMUM' and 'DYLAN'. Max was so happy that she started to cry. Dylan looked over and saw his wife's tears and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing, just the fireworks display that Gazzy and Iggy had put on." She pointed to the sky. Dylan's gaze followed to where her finger was pointing. A huge grin stretched on his face. Soon he leaned over and gave Max a big kiss.

"I love you Max. I do, from the moment I first saw you, till that moment that you became mine at the alter, and even now when we are driving away from a house that was filled to maximum capacity." Max thanked the heavens that the kids were asleep.

"I love you too, Dylan. At first I admit I hated you, but now, I realize that you really are my perfect other half. I can't imagine a different life with you not in it. I love you Dylan, now and forever." And with those final words hanging in the space between them, Dylan leaned over and kissed Max. They loved each other utterly and completely. And they continued to sit in silence all the way home.

* * *

**Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the end. Max faced different battles this time. And she walked away with different scars. I enjoyed righting this story and I hope that all of you enjoyed reading it. I would very much enjoy it if you would all leave a review on how the last chapter went. I love all of you and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my last chapter of Maximum Ride: New Beginnings. **

**I had this whole speech ready for all of you to read. But I'm not gonna put all of you through that torture. I want to say a special thanks to Courtney DiLaurentis for supporting me in my writing, to Lori Mae-Vernon for helping me with ideas, to mrdirtguy3 who helped me believe that my writing was good and for all of the nice reviews, and to all those other readers and writers who did leave reviews but I wasn't able to mention on here. You all were great readers and I thank you for reading my first complete story.**

**Please read my other stories. They are from other books, not from Maximum Ride though. But I hope they are as good as most of you say this one is.**

**Thank you one last time for reading this story.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


End file.
